


Ghost in the Machine | Dean&Castiel [8.07 Spoilers]

by infidi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidi/pseuds/infidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with the truth as he tries to come to terms with what really happened in Purgatory, but can't help but feel like a part of him is missing even with Cas returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine | Dean&Castiel [8.07 Spoilers]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> You said you wanted a story if I did a vid, I'm horrible at manips so I thought I'd follow the story they're doing within the season this year about how guilty Dean feels leaving Cas, etc. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
